powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Opdagon
First Abyss ask the administrator instead of ami since he was the one who decided his editions in the first place.~~User talk:Arquetion ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, December 1, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. And your reason for removing Impossible Physiology? Because I explained that to you quite some time ago, even though you removed it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:48, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Point, Infinite Supply maybe? So, the perfection from Plato. Got a link to that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:24, December 1, 2018 (UTC) That isn't Perfection, that's more on the line of Existence Embodiment. Welp, back to Impossible Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, December 1, 2018 (UTC) What does avians have to do with anything? Ouroboros devours itself constantly and infinitely, that means that it is absolutely perfect closed system/organism without any loses. In other words, it either self-creates itself somehow or defies entropy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:31, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Do I hear suggestion for better power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:41, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Typical. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, December 2, 2018 (UTC) 6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside sources, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. How the power is defined here trumps outside sources. On this site basilisk is specifically defined as reptilian/snake and cockatrice as the avian-like. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Read the Capabilities/Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, August 16, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) 6c. Some powers may share name with powers from outside sources, before you start to change existing power check how it's defined/described on the page. How the power is '''defined here' trumps outside sources.'' --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:44, August 16, 2019 (UTC) I think you're looking at Cockatrice Physiology, which to be honest does have a bit weird looking critter on the top. Basilisk Physiology has very definitely full snake on the infobox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:10, August 16, 2019 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:26, August 16, 2019 (UTC) First, it's a very large snake, which would share almost no features with the small cobra described by the page. Also, it is a HP basilisk, which is an ocassionally feathered creature hatched from a chicken egg. Opdagon (talk) 12:52, August 16, 2019 (UTC) We'll also need to find new examples, seeing as all of the current examples are avian in some way. Opdagon (talk) 12:59, August 16, 2019 (UTC) First one OK. Second: which part of them is avian? And feathers don't count, those appeared before birds. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:21, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Mythology - please read the descriptions of basilisks on Wikipedia, not on the top but what the people actually wrote about them. All old sources speak about snake. Later ones started to mix basilisk and cockatrice, so for this site they must be excluded. HP - does that actually show on the animal? RPGs - some are, for example D&D's is basically multi-legged lizard. Not the most snakiest example, but certainly not bird-like. Valkyrie Crusade - OK Monster Girl Encyclopedia - that we know of, feathered dinosaurs are pretty regent concept. "feathered limbs with scaly ends may be a bird-exclusive trait" Anyway, if you can find other examples, please go ahead and add them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, August 17, 2019 (UTC) 1) apparently we read completely different areas on wikipedia page, see accounts. I see only few mentions about bird-like features on the page and those are about it being confused/merged with cockatrice. 2) they showed it growing up? Feathers have been talked about already. 3) "Not the most snakiest example, but certainly not bird-like." Looks more like iguana to me personally. 5) now you're just trying to be annoying. Checked other examples to add to the Users yet? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:59, August 17, 2019 (UTC) 1) Quotes please, what I see there's only either serpent or no mention anything about it's appearance. 2) that isn't any answer, just dodging the question 3) "That is basically a fish with crocodile legs. Opdagon (talk) 07:45, August 17, 2019 (UTC)" --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, August 17, 2019 (UTC) 1) Point, my eye seem to have skipped that part about it's appearance. Still, that's single example of them all. 2) never said it did, just that there's no proof about anything avian-like to point at. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:43, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Did some editing to Basilisk Physiology, what do you think? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, August 17, 2019 (UTC)